walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Frontier (Video Game)
The New Frontier is a group of hostile survivors that serve as the primary antagonists of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the outbreak, the group was formed by former soldier David García, the man using the idea to brand themselves with a symbol to mark each other as a member. Sometime before the events of the game, the group took over the community of Richmond (now New Richmond) for unknown reasons. They also attacked the community of Wellington, Ohio due to the group not giving them food when they requested it. Ties That Bind - Part 1 A detachment of the group was scouting a junkyard, coming across Javier, Mariana, Gabe and Kate. The leader of the squad, Max, takes Javier hostage as he and the others search for Javier's family, who are hiding. Max and his partner Lonnie take Javier to a cabin, Max beating him for lying about the whereabouts of his family. He then leaves Lonnie to guard Javier. Javier and Lonnie soon get in to a fight, ending with Lonnie being knocked unconscious, causing a returning Max to do likewise to Javier. He then has Rufus drive Javier away. During the night, the group find Javier's family, but the arrival of walkers leads to a night long firefight that ends with the group retreating as Javier's family hides. Javier also escapes from Rufus, either killing him or letting the man run free. (Determinant) Later, another detachment (led by Badger) return to the sight and attack the group again when Javier returns with either Tripp or Eleanor (Determinant), the leader personally killing Marianna. They force most of the group to flee, except Javier (Determinant) and Clementine. The firefight abruptly ends when a grenade is tossed back to them, the explosion killing several of the squad, forcing a hasty retreat. Ties That Bind - Part 2 Badger eventually returned to Max and informed him about what happened. Max, under the advice of their leader, decided to storm the town of Prescott to force Javier to give himself to them. Max and Badger travelled to the town with both their squads a a truck filled with walkers. Unbeknownst to Max, Badger and his squad had secretly captured Francine (a member of the town) to use as a bargaining chip. Once they arrived, Max attempted to sort the matter diplomatically only for Badger to reveal his hostage and proceeded to torture her, causing one of Prescott's gunmen (Conrad) to consider shooting them. Regardless of whether Javier complied or opened fire (Determinant) Badger killed Francine, causing the two groups to engage in a heated firefight. Badger then went against Max's orders further, ordering his men to launch a full-scale assault on the settlement. The group subsequently rammed the gate to the town open and launched tear gas to flood the air as the walkers disoriented the townsfolk, allowing the group to storm through and destroy the town. However, they failed in their initial objective to capture Javier. A while later, the detachment returned to their main base in Richmond. A few days later, Max was guarding the town with a few others when Javier and others returned demanding medical assistance for Kate. If Clementine was held hostage, (Determinant) Max recognised her, deciding to call their leader to the front gate as other members prepared to take the group as prisoners. Above The Law TBA Notable Members Current *David García (Co-Leader, Head of Security) *Paul Lingard (Co-Leader, Head of Medicine) *Joan (Co-Leader, Head of Diplomacy) *Clint (Co-Leader, Head of Rations and Food) *Max (Lieutenant) *''Badger'' (Lieutenant) *Ava (Scout, David's Second-in-Command) *Lonnie (Scout) *Rufus *Alvin Jr Former *Clementine Deaths *Max (Determinant) *Badger *Rufus (Determinant) Killed Victims * Residents of Wellington * Edith (Determinant) * Mariana García * Francine * Residents of Prescott * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Category:Video Game Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:NPC Category:New Frontier